Provide training in alcoholism for project staff and in-service training to social service agencies in identification of early stage alcoholics and their families and how to refer for treatment. Provide identification, referral, counseling, and education and follow-up for 325 low-income or potential low-income families with alcohol related problems. Provide educational services to agencies, organizations and schools. Provide leadership in coordination of all existing alcoholism services in nine county area and establish a National Council on Alcoholism to take eventual responsibility for alcoholism services. Broaden present D.W.I. program. Research data in new early intervention techniques and innovative campaigns. Work for community involvement and acceptance of alcoholism as a top priority by the United Way.